<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hope Saga Book 1: The journey Begins by HOPE_qwir_reg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143154">The Hope Saga Book 1: The journey Begins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOPE_qwir_reg/pseuds/HOPE_qwir_reg'>HOPE_qwir_reg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hope Saga [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I'll add tags as I post, Multi, i write too much, idk well see how this goes, it may get too long?, this is my first actual fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOPE_qwir_reg/pseuds/HOPE_qwir_reg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope jumps between three Verses, although she doesn't know it she was chosen, to stop a snap, to be a companion, to save a kings line. She didn't choose to, nor did she want to, but she's making the most of it. Saving lives and changing things as she goes. In this one we see her stop the end of the word, aids the birth of a hero and survive Goblin Town.</p><p>(There is a Prologue it not too long! It explains some things, but you don't have to read it to understand.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hope Saga [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hope Saga Book 1: The journey Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I claim the rights to my OC and any future OC in this story as well as the plot of it. Obviously, the characters and plot that you recognise belong to their rightful owners, as much as we would all love them to be ours. Again the plots of the movies, shows and books belong to the rightful owners.</p><p>Later on languages and such will be marked here and any notes for the chapter. This spans three fandoms, so it's gonna get interesting😎. But I'd like to say thank you for choosing to read this, and I hope you enjoy!</p><p>QR xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 1: And So It Begins</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>The kings' line would end, a race left to ruin under a rotten king made of stone. When the final battle of Middle Earth came, none were left. The gods searched for an answer, to save whoever they could. Hope was needed to change the fate of not just men, but of them all.</p><p>The blue box was his keeper, the last of his kind. She saw the toll taken, the weight of his millennia of lives, and decided it was enough. Another was needed, someone to calm the oncoming storm, to try. She found hope.</p><p>The six beings used to end half a Verse didn't appreciate being manipulated for a mad titans gain. They searched for another to give a chance, just one to right what destruction had been wrought. To change it. One alone in another Verse answered, and gave hope.</p><p>Fate yanked at the tethers of the Verses, the darkness answered. Higher beings of three universes saw hopelessness and destruction caused in the wake of madmen, titans and a fake god. Each decided help was needed, influence by one who knew their future but never lived it, to change what could be. The 7th stone found one who would help, hope was coming, but would it work?</p>
<hr/><p>Her phone's incessant beeping interrupted Hope's reading. She ignored the first ring, and the second, and the third. Now on the fourth ring, she knew to pick up because someone was either pissed or dying. Or they better be, she'd finally sat down at her desk to read the reports her father had given her, the ones she'd been neglecting and he had been nagging her to get them finished.</p><p>"Did you know he wouldn't turn up?" came the scarily calm voice of one James Rhodes.</p><p>Ah shit. She put down the report, "Uh-"</p><p>Rhodes cut her off, "I just embarrassed myself in front a bunch of civvies' in suits! I was assured that Tones would be there if I gave the award!"</p><p>Now, when people looked at the trio, they would assume the famed Stark or even the girl, Hope, was the cause of all the shenanigans they got up to. They would be wrong. It was actually Rhodey. Despite the calm or indifferent reactions to said shenanigans, he usually came up with the ideas they had at MIT.</p><p>Being the roommate of a 15-year-old, living across from Hope, an unusual friendship grew the more time they spent together. Rhodey liked to say that out of the three of them, he was the most responsible, it was a damn right lie, but it's what he went with. To be fair, to an outsider, it did look like it.</p><p>A 15-year-old and a young woman bouncing with caffeine all hours, the day, yeah, he was the most responsible. That included so far, the numerous times they threw the cops for the loop, getting up to everything from trespassing to defacing houses on campus. It wasn't easy being their friend, but he wouldn't give it up for anything, especially when he was the mastermind behind the pranks.</p><p>Now though, Rhodey would like to think that they had somewhat grown-up. Again, this was a damn right lie.</p><p>"Did he seriously bail on you?" she tried to fake sincerity into her voice.</p><p>He saw right through it though, "You know, I really tried to believe that this time. You're getting better though."</p><p>"Uh-huh honey-bear, I don't know where he is, I'm not his keeper Rhodey."</p><p>"Sure, you aren't." Hope could hear a deep sigh after the sarcastic retort. "You ready for the flight tomorrow? For the demo?"</p><p>"Yep, should meet you at the plane 0500." She said checking her calendar above her. "Just remember if I don't turn up and make it, it means I got an emergency-"</p><p>"-call to come in and deal with something, and to stick to Tony like glue. Yeah-yeah ,I know. I'll have to remind Tones of that. He hates the fact were both in the military, he can never figure out where you disappear off too. It's great to watch sometimes." Rhodes chuckled.</p><p>"He really does" Hope replied with a smile. This was just her cover story made to cover up her jumps to other verses, made perfect sense at the time, but she didn't realise how much Tony would hate the fact she left so often just like Rhodey did and he tried every time to figure out where they went.</p><p>"Where do you think he'll-" Rhode's voice was drowned out by the pulsing and glowing emanating from her chest.</p><p>"Ah- James-" she cut him off, this was not the time to Jump, not with Tony going to Afghanistan in the morning, she needed to be there.</p><p>Her use of his first name made him pause, "Aw-shit, you got called in didn't you?"</p><p>"Yeah." came her shaky reply, she started to pull out her emergency phone from the leather pouch on her waist-belt, "Can you tell Tony I can't make it? Not sure when I'll be back, but I'll send you a message?" She started to type a text out to Fury telling him she was about to Jump and gave a cryptic warning about what was likely to happen.</p><p>Rhode's resigned voice said, "I will, any news this time about where?"</p><p>"Not this time, sorry."</p><p>"Alright, I'll go, make sure you stay alive, stay safe-"</p><p>"-and stay sane, A.S.S. yeah I know I hear you!" She managed to wrangle everything she had left out back into her leather undetectably extended pouch on her waist. "Make sure you stay with Tony at all times you hear me? This trip could get very nasty, very quickly, you're going into a warzone with Tony, someone might try to nab him, get in the Fun-Vee." She tried to warn him.</p><p>"Of course I will, your weird sixth-sense has never failed us yet." Oh Rhodey if only you knew, Hope thought.</p><p>Hope could feel the pull intensify so she cut the call short, "Right Rhodey I'm off, remember stick to Tony like glue! Ok?" She had to make sure he stayed with him.</p><p>"Alright, I hear you." He conceded.</p><p>"Ok, love you honey-bear, I'll see you when I'm back."</p><p>"Love you too Hope, be safe!"</p><p>"See ya!" she hung up. Just in time too, because the light intensified and she Jumped, leaving nothing but glowing dust where she stood.</p>
<hr/><p>JUMP</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it this far, thank you.</p><p>I thought I'd see what others think? I don't know, if no one else reads this, that's cool. But it be nice to see if anyone else would enjoy it too.</p><p>I'm going to upload when I can, there will be updates!! they just maybe take a while?🤦♀️</p><p>So thanks for reading!</p><p>QR xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>